


Go to Sleep, Enjolras

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Silly, Texting, enj is delerious when he's tired, tired enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: in which Enjolras hasn't slept in 36 hours, the group chat is blowing up, and Ferre just wants to go back to bed.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship, i just think they're cute
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Go to Sleep, Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [les Amis DCD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostARealHobbit/pseuds/les%20Amis%20DCD)
> 
> prompt for this was "we have lost the guardian of the library again"
> 
> this ended up being very silly

Combeferre wakes up to his phone landing on his stomach, taking a moment to realise that he was in Eponine’s bed. He sits up suddenly, realising his girlfriend is standing in the doorway, not before he shouts in shock at seeing her silhouette.

“Answer the group chat, m’kay. I think Enjy-boy’s looking for something in your book hoard again.”

Blinking, Combeferre nods and unlocks his phone, groaning at the 321 notifications on the ‘Official Les Amis Business’ chat, that had quickly devolved into a friend group chat after five minutes.

“Ep, can you summarise,” he calls out to his girlfriend’s retreating back, “I’m not very awake and I frankly can’t be bothered reading all of these.”

She replies, saying that “Most of them are memes, it’s just the last couple.”

**_Les Amis Offical Chat_ **

_ Courf: _ what even does that mean R?

_ R: _ hell if i know

\-  wait, E why are you still online

- you said you’d go 2 bed an hour ago

_ Enj: _ cant find bok

- bk

- book

- confere’s system is comfusing me

- hes not answerin

- I have lost the guardian of the library again

- hel

- p

_ Ferre: _ Enj, when was the last time you slept? It’s 2am?

_ Enj: _ ferrre! Help

- I need your coppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_ Ferre: _ Enj?

_ R: _ i think he fell asleep?

_ Ferre: _ In that case I’m going back to bed, I have a 9am class and this is the only reason I’m up.

- Goodnight

Turning his phone off, Combeferre goes into Eponine’s kitchen, where the woman herself is finishing a glass of water. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

“Bed?” he murmurs.

“Now that your idiot friend is finally asleep? Definitely bed.”

“He’s your friend, too, you know.”

She snorts. “On occasion.”

“’Guardian of the Library’. What did that even mean?” she asks.

“I think it was my character when we played on the climbing frame as kids? I guess he just remembered it in his sleep deprived state.”

Laughing, Eponine settles herself down on Combeferre’s chest, both ready to go back to sleep.


End file.
